User talk:X-MEN 55
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Marvel Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse You small like goat ass!!! Like my new picture? ;) Why thank you! Any reason as to why? ;) You hated seeing him shirtless that much? Haha. Glad you like the new pic, I think I should send you a few to use, I'll do that soon! ;) Here's the pictures I promised! ;) http://i54.tinypic.com/2wmdoy1.png http://i55.tinypic.com/2eoiiyp.png http://i55.tinypic.com/qq47s5.png http://i56.tinypic.com/2uhy3nl.png http://i53.tinypic.com/2r3e3ps.png http://i54.tinypic.com/28istci.png http://i52.tinypic.com/2s7finr.png http://i55.tinypic.com/1gkmc1.png http://i55.tinypic.com/2uzrn0n.png http://i51.tinypic.com/2u5qjw5.png http://i56.tinypic.com/2lnckya.png http://i55.tinypic.com/2duz0ug.png http://i55.tinypic.com/35jdoc0.png http://i54.tinypic.com/34ecc4y.png http://i52.tinypic.com/ye2bn.png http://i54.tinypic.com/2r25eo8.png http://i54.tinypic.com/25p0keu.png http://i56.tinypic.com/2hcdfk0.png http://i55.tinypic.com/16b0q47.png http://i56.tinypic.com/ppzme.png http://i51.tinypic.com/2wnwqv9.png http://i55.tinypic.com/2n9l56v.png http://i55.tinypic.com/6fd307.png http://i54.tinypic.com/3478hsx.png http://i51.tinypic.com/2q9cqc4.png http://i53.tinypic.com/2n0vuab.png http://i51.tinypic.com/8ziptu.png http://i53.tinypic.com/24pcg48.png http://i54.tinypic.com/28usi2e.png http://i55.tinypic.com/2luuptd.png http://i56.tinypic.com/dvrksk.png http://i55.tinypic.com/ao80w1.png http://i51.tinypic.com/ind7k7.png http://i54.tinypic.com/1zedu90.png http://i56.tinypic.com/iyle1w.png http://i54.tinypic.com/2qtfk7b.png http://i52.tinypic.com/2w5swfm.png http://i53.tinypic.com/13zajia.png http://i53.tinypic.com/qz0hzl.png http://i53.tinypic.com/2mfhwyc.png http://i53.tinypic.com/2mydeyt.png http://i56.tinypic.com/2jdhp38.png http://i51.tinypic.com/rtpcav.png http://i54.tinypic.com/10r5kaq.png http://i56.tinypic.com/zw0zus.png Enjoy! ;) Hello. A simple thanks would have been nice, you don't even want to use one of them. Breaks my heart. :( You've been using the same thing forever now though! That's why I switched mine, it's fine I just wish you would have at least liked them and or saved some. :( Re: To: Emma From: Scott Thanks babe xoxo Re: From: Bobby Which one? Show me. ;) Aw, why not? :( You suck. Aw, why not? :( You suck. Please tell me! Haha Why not? If you never tell I'll NEVER know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why no response, you're doing it to bug me. Hate you. To: Remy Bobby's driving me INSANE, what did Rogue do to get rid of him? ;) Haha, maybe I should ask her to do that for me! Yeah, but he always follows me around. So really there's no way to get rid of him unfortunately. :( To: Bobby Show me the picture! Why not slut? p.s love the new picture! To: Scott To bad it's not raining huh? ;) Like my new photo again? ') Thanks! You doing okay? Another option for Sharon Carter. http://i241.photobucket.com/albums/ff175/daytimeconfidential/Stars/Willis/alw.jpg http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0932265/ I think I might like her more. Thoughts? Yeah she is, by a year I think. There's more pictures of her, so it might be a better pick, plus she's done more than the other girl who hasn't done anything since like 2007, so. All righty! I'm bored, got anything to talk about? ;)